


【盾冬】殊途同归·续1（pwp）

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 一盾双冬，水仙，双性，pwp，腹黑蛇盾vs娇憨少年双性冬vs稳重成熟冬水仙情节注意避让





	【盾冬】殊途同归·续1（pwp）

巴恩斯没有想到他见到的跟他所想象的完全不一样。

在他为数不多的清醒的记忆里，九头蛇基地永远都有一股腐败发霉的气息，阴郁凌厉刻进每个人的表情，或多或少都有伤挂在脸上——要么就是身体四肢缺了某一部分。

这个世界的九头蛇基地仿佛另一个，另一个暗处的神盾局——也许吧，毕竟他也只在神盾局体会过“家”的感觉——大家会在走廊相遇时对彼此微笑，会在偶尔一同搭乘电梯时寒暄提起晚餐，会在经过他身边时投来好奇的一瞥。但无一例外，每个人对他的态度都是友善且随和的。

这样的环境里巴恩斯不得已收起了身上锋锐的气息，在有人尝试与他交谈时忍住不用随身的小刀刺穿对方的咽喉。

到这里已经快一个月了，他没有开口与任何人交谈过。史蒂夫好像也没有放在心上，吩咐手下给他安排了基地里足够宽敞的房间，甚至还有小小的客厅和厨房。之前被洗脑的状态正在慢慢消除，苏瑞早已在他脑子里剔除了那些词的作用，如果不是他对好友的感情太过强烈，那些对他来说真的就只是报纸上无意义的词汇罢了。

现在他清醒地坐在床沿，垂头看向脚边那块印着暗纹的地毯，他又想起长椅上史蒂夫的表情，顺意满足的平凡一生。直到世界尽头，所以他选择在最后的年月出现在那里——其实在他离开的时候巴恩斯就已经清楚地知道他不会回来了。

如果他不回来，他还可以用余下的生命去怀念他，而不是像现在。

他捏捏鼻梁，躺倒在床上。答应这个史蒂夫跟他回来，也不是一时冲动，星盾已经交给下一任队长，新一代的复仇者们经过这次战役飞速成长——他成了最后的那个过时之人。

巴恩斯想不出还留在那的理由。

 

敲门声打断了他的思绪，他迅速翻身下床轻巧地贴近门后。

“嗯…Barnes中士？”门外的声音有些耳熟，但他竟然想不起是谁。巴恩斯没有回应，右手摸向腿侧的双刃戈博。

“Barnes中士，你在里面吗？”敲门声变得急促，略大一点的声音透过门板传进巴恩斯的耳朵，他愈加觉得这音色熟悉，好奇心占了上风。

匕首还握在手心，左手把门打开一条缝，他侧身往外看去。

他终于知道这声音为什么熟悉了。

站在门口的是他自己。

 

另一个巴基·巴恩斯立在门外，身上是黑色的作战服，他比自己瘦削也更加年轻，越显得整个人高挑精瘦。头发不是像他一样的半长到肩膀，而是当初那个布鲁克林小王子的样貌，光洁的下巴，细碎的刘海软软搭在额头。眼睛是玻璃样的湖绿色，里面是微微的惊讶和疑惑——他愣住了，他甚至忘记了自己当初的模样。

巴恩斯想，时光对这个自己大约是柔情那么一些的。

冬日战士眨眨眼，又开口了：“Barnes中士…我可以进来吗？”

巴恩斯顿了顿，匕首没有松开，依旧是防备的姿势。他点点头，把门拉开。

冬日战士侧身闪了进来，巴恩斯略扫了一眼就知道他身上并没有杀伤性武器。唯一的那把小刀和他一样都是习惯性随身佩戴，对方并没有打算伤害他。

“Bucky？Steve是不是也这么叫你？”冬日战士在房里转了一圈后面向他。

“…Barnes。”他的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。

“唔，好吧，Barnes。”他踢踢脚下的一块地毯，坐在了沙发上。“我叫Bucky。”冬日战士摸了摸鼻子，抬头给了他一个微笑。

巴恩斯把戈博收起来，慢慢走过去靠在门框边看着这个冬日战士。

 

“Steve让我来看看你，他说你好久没出去了。”巴基靠在沙发背上，双手撑在两侧歪了头看他。他比巴恩斯放松的多——大概是因为史蒂夫给的自由足够令他不用时刻绷紧神经。

巴恩斯没有回答他，他依旧盯着对方那双绿眼睛。

巴基被他看的心底发毛，他瞟了一眼茶几上的蝎式，敏锐地感觉对面的视线紧张起来。

“Hey，我真的只是来看看你的，Steve说或许我们可以更好的，嗯，沟通？”巴基的手指在皮质沙发上轻轻敲击着，“我没想到你会真的跟他回来，毕竟我以为每个Steve都会有Bucky陪在他身边？”

“不。”巴恩斯迟疑地开口，“他跟别人结婚了。”

“结婚？认真的？”巴基整个人弹起挺直了上身，“是谁？”他的脸生动地皱了起来，似乎真的在认真思考一样，“Kristen？情报科的金发姑娘？不不不，他说过不喜欢金发。医疗部的Lillian？天啊，他竟然会跟一个有唇环的女孩结婚？”巴基惊讶地张大了嘴，玻璃色的眼睛瞪着他。

巴恩斯从来不知道自己原来这么聒噪。

“…都不是，”巴恩斯按了按眉心，他注意到巴基的眉间几乎算的上光滑，“Peggy，Peggy Carter。”

“Peggy？Pe…，是Sheild的女特工？”冬日战士终于皱起了眉头，双手环抱在胸前，“原来Steve喜欢那一类的…”

巴恩斯挑起了一侧眉毛。

“啊，我是说，Peggy给我们惹过不少麻烦，是个棘手的。我记得她之前带着咆哮突击队端掉了我们一个德国基地。”巴基耸耸肩，满不在乎地撇了下嘴角。“Steve怎么会喜欢那种类型的女人呢，他俩在床上难道不会打起来？”后半句声音陡地变小，他咕哝着。

巴恩斯当做没有听见最后这句，他打量着面前的冬日战士。对方的肩膀尚未结实到健壮厚实的程度，身量在他看来几乎称得上还是个男孩——精瘦的窄腰，衣服下的手臂肌肉和他比起来简直不堪一击。

他的眼睛亮而清澈，巴恩斯有点疑心他根本不是传说中的恐怖杀手冬日战士——可能只是个从未接触过血腥的文员之类。

 

敲门声又响了。巴基飞快从沙发上起身向门口走去，“是Steve，我认得他的脚步。”

巴恩斯看着史蒂夫走进来，及其自然地搂住巴基的腰并在他唇角印下一个吻。他微微侧过了头，移开视线。

这本是一个计划已久的试探，却在这个吻后变成了他们三个之间的角逐。

 

“聊的开心吗，我的男孩们？”史蒂夫低声问。

巴恩斯转过头去，史蒂夫还贴着巴基的嘴唇，那双深蓝色的眼睛却盯着他——他的瞳色比另一个史蒂夫更幽暗也更冰冷，透着狡黠和诡谲。

“我们正聊到你的妻子，Peggy Rogers。”巴基咧开嘴笑着说，回答他的是史蒂夫在他下唇不轻不重地咬了一口。巴基笑得更开心了。

“Bucky，这真是个完美的笑话。”史蒂夫搭在巴基后腰的手把他朝自己贴得更紧，右手抬起摩挲着他的嘴角，“除了你我不会看上任何人的。”

巴基眯着眼吻上了史蒂夫，接吻时黏腻的水声在小小的客厅里回荡，巴恩斯转过脸看向右侧的窗户。

树叶在烈日下蜷起耷拉在枝头，半丝风也没有，天空蓝的刺眼。

“唔…Barnes，”巴基把自己从史蒂夫嘴里拉出来，“等等，等等跟我们一起吃晚餐吧？”男孩有些气喘。

巴恩斯看着他泛红的眼尾点了点头。

 

晚餐是在巴基的房间进行的。冬日战士的厨艺不足以支撑三个人的食物，最后还是史蒂夫吩咐了基地里的厨师给他们做了一顿还算得上丰盛的晚餐。

巴恩斯慢慢地啜着加了三块方糖的红茶，不出意外地看见沙发上的巴基拿着罐方糖一颗一颗地往茶里扔。史蒂夫在他扔到第四块的时候沉着脸把罐子夺走盖上盖子，扔进了水池下面的柜子。巴恩斯眨眨眼，他清楚地看见巴基整张脸都缩成了一团，“Steve！”男孩晃着茶杯伸向九头蛇队长，“太苦了！”

“那就别喝了。”史蒂夫弯下腰在他唇上亲了一口，把没加过糖的牛奶递到他手上，“把这个喝了。”

巴基鼓起脸颊不情愿地一口气喝掉了满满整杯牛奶。史蒂夫盯着他滚动的喉结，他抬手抹掉男孩嘴角的白色奶渍，低头吻了上去。

巴恩斯心脏飞快地跳动着，他放下杯子起身准备离开这个小小的充斥着情欲热气的房间，却在经过沙发的时候被史蒂夫拉住了手腕。

男人强横的力气让他一个趔趄跌坐在巴基旁边，还没反应过来滚烫的呼吸就逼近了他，微微张开的嘴使得对方毫无阻碍地吸住了他的舌头，卷曲着舔吮他的齿龈、逗弄他敏感的上颚。

气息喷吐间浓厚的牛奶香萦绕在他鼻尖——巴恩斯瞪大了眼，左手下意识握紧出拳，男人却在金属摩擦声中禁锢了他的攻击，他只好用右手猛地推上对方的胸膛。

史蒂夫技巧性地勾住他的舌头，然后在他舌尖上轻轻一咬——呼吸一窒的瞬间他失去了先机，下流而又色情的刺痛让这次攻击转变成了紧紧抓住男人胸口的衬衣。这个史蒂夫没有那些随意的、几乎算得上是品位糟糕的老头衫，他在休息时间穿的永远是裁剪合益的衬衫，虬结的肌肉在修剪得体的衣袖下更显贲张——带着巴恩斯也无法忽视的性感。

衬衣的纽扣一直开到胸口，巴恩斯的手指紧贴着男人滚热的皮肤，强烈的荷尔蒙气味从散开的领口喷涌出来。灵巧又猛烈的唇舌攻势中他快要忘记如何呼吸了，突然间前胸一凉，紧接着另一个湿热的嘴唇落在了他的侧颈。

 

巴基的右手从侧面抚上他暴露在外的胸膛，细微的凉意从乳尖传来，很快又进入一个炙热的所在——男孩湿润、整齐的牙齿敲在他的皮肤上，粗糙的舌面摩擦着他悄悄挺起的乳头。

巴恩斯的心脏快要破膛而出，发烫的鼻息中凌乱地溢出短促的呻吟，在这夹攻下浑身发软。

史蒂夫紧握住他左腕的手松开，男人的舌头扫过最后一圈从他的嘴里退出，一根细长的水丝在他离开的时候闪着淫糜的光落回到巴恩斯殷红的唇上。

他从对方深蓝色的眼睛里看见了自己那张布满情欲的脸，巴恩斯恼怒地想要起身离开这个让他感到羞耻、让他的思维变成一团乱麻的可恶的地方，却没提防胸口的男孩冷不丁地狠吸了一口他的乳晕——他颤抖着仰面靠倒在了沙发上。

巴基翻身跨坐在他的腰间，之前穿的紧身长裤已经被他胡乱蹬落掉在地上皱成一团，精巧白皙的膝盖陷进他大腿两侧的沙发表面。

男孩啵地一声松开了他肿胀的乳头，挺身含住他的下巴，右手悄悄地包裹住他胯间略微抬头的性器——巴恩斯惊得迅速抽出左手击向身上的人，却在低头看见对方泛着水光的绿色眸子之后收回了攻势——巴基柔软的刘海乱乱地支楞在额头，玻璃色的眼睛水汪汪亮晶晶地望着他，眼角的绯红出卖了他现在高昂的性致。

巴恩斯顿住了，他头昏脑涨地看着那张无比熟悉却又陌生的脸。那只冰冷的金属手按在他的胸前，他的乳头因为低温的刺激逐渐硬挺，男孩用温热的右手勾住他的后颈、歪头吻上了他的嘴唇。

青涩的吻盈满了情色的味道，男孩的舌头远没有金发男人的舌头来的灵巧勾人。他憨直地、又勤恳地用着最古老的方式用舌头吮吸摩擦着巴恩斯的舌面，断断续续呼出的热气中还有淡淡的奶香。

 

巴恩斯发现自己不太对劲，这稚嫩而又纯粹地交换唾液的行为撩拨的他浑身燥热，他不由自主地抬起右手按住巴基的后脑想要加深这个吻，左手却向后托起了男孩的屁股在胯间磨蹭着——他感到自己完全硬了。

不间断的亲吻中他看向巴基身后的男人。史蒂夫抱着双臂靠在身后的长桌边缘，深海的暗流在他瞳中涌动，他嘴角噙着的笑宛如一条嘶嘶吐着信子的蛇，在这灼烫的欲火中将他们越缠越紧。

 

在他胯间蹭动的男孩尖叫了一声猛地离开了他的嘴唇，巴恩斯惊讶地发现对方紧闭的双眼间坠着摇摇欲滴的泪水。

“他很敏感。”史蒂夫依旧靠在长桌边不动声色地说，暗哑低沉的嗓音让巴恩斯身上的男孩抖得更厉害了。

巴恩斯陡然感到下腹传来一阵温暖的湿意，他不敢相信巴基会因为一个吻就缴械——很快他就打断了脑子里恨铁不成钢的想法，在他中邪一般把右手伸进了巴基那条白色的棉质短裤里之后——除了一根紧贴着他小腹的勃起的阴茎和薄薄的毛发，打湿他手指的是阴囊后那个湿透了的、颤颤巍巍的细嫩缝隙。

他诧异到甚至忘记把手抽出来。

 

巴基轻喘着趴在他肩膀，在他无意曲起手指触碰到微微张开的、正在渗出暖流的穴口时咬住了他的锁骨。巴恩斯的内心疯狂地大喊赶紧停下，停止这不该发生的一切，手指却鬼使神差地揉进了那个潮湿滑腻的窄缝中。

右肩被巴基啃咬的地方传来刺痛，他偏头看向男孩湿透的额角，通红的耳垂和因为快感而皱紧的眉尖——他终于明白为什么这个史蒂夫会对冬日战士如此溺爱与纵容。

他有多坚强，就有多脆弱。

 

“他很讨人喜欢，对不对？”巴基在他肩头小口地喘息，湿润的舌尖抵着那圈清晰的齿痕。史蒂夫的声音从不远处传来，“让人深陷其中。”

穴口两瓣微微充血肿胀的嫩肉吸附着巴恩斯的手指，触碰到前端的豆粒时趴在他身上的人整个都缩起来轻微抽搐着，肉眼可见的红色飞快地布满巴基的胸膛再窜到他的脖子。喷在他颈边的呼吸热到发烫——巴恩斯感觉自己快要被这温度灼伤了——他左手牢牢托住男孩的屁股，另一只手的食指和中指却不听使唤地继续深入到那个罪恶的、诱人的湿透的蜜穴里。

他的拇指按压住那粒已经完全凸起的阴核，双指在湿漉漉的甬道里搅拌抠弄，巴基的叫声听上去像是要哭了。然而他无比清楚这其实是男孩情动的声音，一种诡异的兴奋情绪占据了巴恩斯的脑海——他想让男孩在他的手指上高潮。

动作永远比思想更快一步，刚刚浮出水面的渴盼被巴恩斯全部化在了指尖。

他抽出手指，厚实的微热手心贴紧湿漉漉的阴唇，开始缓慢地前后搓动。巴恩斯转脸含住男孩的耳垂舔舐他通红的耳廓，手掌的动作渐渐变快，掌心的薄茧刺激着巴基分开两边的小小阴唇，每滑到穴口就用掌根推挤拧压肿胀的肉粒。

“…啊！”巴基尖叫着弹起上身，撑在他胸口的金属手猛地把他向后推去，巴恩斯吃痛地倒吸一口气，手上的动作却越来越快——他不停拍打摩擦着流水的肉穴，男孩翘起的阴茎顶端淌出的前液滴在他的小臂，滑向他的掌心——在这瞬间里他感觉一股暖流喷涌在他手中，甚至大部分都从指缝滴落下去——巴基薄薄的短裤上氲开了一小片半透明的深色。

“哈…Barnes，你好棒…”巴基微哑的声音在巴恩斯耳边炸开，仿佛惊雷打醒了他——我的天，我都做了些什么？——巴恩斯触电般把黏腻的手从男孩的短裤里缩回来，幅度不小的动作又带出男孩一声呻吟。

巴基彻底瘫软在他胸前，双臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，发烫的耳朵贴着他的侧脸，仿佛一个吃饱餍足的树袋熊箍着他，巴恩斯晃了好几次身体都没成功把他甩下来。

 

“该我了，男孩们。”隐在暗处的史蒂夫终于开口了，巴恩斯瑟缩了一下，下意识抬起左臂护在巴基背后，转念却想到怀中搂着的正是对方的男孩，他缓缓放下了手。

男人直起身走向他们，紧裹在西装裤裆部的高高鼓起挟带着蒸腾的情欲气息向他袭来。巴恩斯身体紧绷，胯下却难以启齿地硬着，那场令他在剧烈疼痛中体会到入骨快乐的交合还印在他脑子里。

 

他知道他其实渴望这一切。

TBC


End file.
